


雏菊🌼的魔法8⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Series: 雏菊🌼的魔法 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗来自Lofter水嫩嫩の金可爱 ，应该封你为梗王😁😁





	雏菊🌼的魔法8⃣️

医生们还在忙碌地为Peter处理大面积烧烫伤，他却感觉不到疼痛一样激动地直视着Tony，仿佛得不到答案不罢休似的。  
果然是个小孩子。  
“什么真的假的？”男人皱眉，好看的眼睛里充满不悦，仿佛听到一句蠢话。  
惊喜从Peter心头被无情驱离。他的面色瞬间苍白。  
突然觉得伤口好痛。  
Peter咬白了唇，霜打的茄子一样低下头，直到吸入式麻药起效，缓缓闭上的长睫毛还挂着点点晶莹。  
Tony暗自松了口气，走出房间。  
他紧张的心情一直没有恢复，甚至因不敢去看男孩狰狞的后背，而抠烂了自己的手心。  
这时候我多希望你能先保护好自己⋯我甚至不在意其他人会怎样。  
可是我只能看你在痛苦中挣扎⋯  
我痛恨无力的自己。  
——————————————  
麻药褪去后，伤口特别痛。因为蜘蛛感应的放大，整个背火辣辣地烧灼着，Peter简直痛不欲生。  
医生只能又来给他打了止痛针。  
第二天皮肤组织自行实施修复，细胞活性太强，后背钻心地痒。  
Peter咬着雏菊味的枕巾俯卧着，泪水和汗水打湿了枕套，但他一声都没吭，只有意识不停地在半梦半醒间徘徊。  
Tony悄悄地在Friday汇报Peter睡着后来到床边蹲下，在男孩发间轻抚，最后印下一吻，站起身来准备离开。  
“别走！我⋯我⋯”Peter突然发力从背后抱住男人，半是心虚半缘激动，“ 求你别甩开我！我保证⋯我保证，就抱一小会儿，就两分钟！”  
Tony僵住了。  
包得跟个粽子似的男孩把头靠上男人的肩膀，摩蹭两下，又用额头抵着他的背深嗅。  
水珠打湿了Tony的后背，烧穿了衬衫，腐蚀了皮肉，直达心脏。  
Tony用力扒开手心的伤口让自己清醒，忍住了没有回头疯狂地亲他抱他。  
灿烂的阳光透过窗纱变得温柔而䑃胧，流动的花纹映在Tony紧绷的眉头，让他的脸色阴晴不定。  
“嗯⋯谢谢你，Mr.Stark，”Peter终于放开了抓紧男人的手指，“我想⋯我离开同学们也够久的了，我得回去和他们汇合了。”  
“你的伤一一”  
“我会注意的，”男孩吸吸鼻子，“又不是第一次受伤了，很快就好了。”  
“我送你回去。”男人短暂沉默后叹了口气。  
“不，又不是小孩子，我自己可以。”Peter咬牙从床上下来，“这身衣服我穿走了。还有，上次您的外套，等回纽约再还给您吧。”  
“不用还了。”男人声音冷淡。  
忍下再次上涌的泪水，Peter走进伦敦难得的骄阳烈日。身上的伤完全没有失去男人来得疼痛。只要想到自己将彻底远离他，心脏就一抽一抽地疼，后背便没了针刺感。  
我只是个凡人，过着普通的人生。就算被变异蜘蛛赋予了某些能力，和Mr.Stark之间的距离也好比天堑。  
凡事总有第一次，譬如失恋。人总有未达成的遗憾，虽然我像个傻瓜一样抱着幻想，心存期待的我那么那么不甘。  
“Peter？”在旅店门口，MJ先看到了Peter，“你不是要跟Mr.Stark回国吗？”  
“我的工作结束了，所以就回来了。”Peter扯动嘴角，最后也没成功凑成个笑容。  
“那傍晚一起去逛街吗？”MJ状似随意地问。  
“嗯，好啊。”Peter摸了摸鼻子，答应下来。  
————————————-  
Tony心情很不好，非常不好。  
自从Peter毫不留恋地离开，他就被烦燥包围，做什么都没耐心，只想发火。  
从Friday那里得知他拖着伤体和小姑娘出去逛街，心中的不爽达到鼎沸。  
所以⋯失去理智来到两人面前，他都怀疑自己疯魔了。  
平静地对视⋯真叫人尴尬到爆失绅士风度。Tony一辈子也没丢脸到这份上。  
“你需要换药，Mr.Parker。”亲眼见证男孩和MJ在一起，男人面色淡然，深色眼镜下的眼神晦暗，差点无法像平时那样“正常”。  
Peter深吸一口气。  
“嗯，我已经没事了，Mr.Stark，”Peter脚步顿了顿，“谢谢您的关心。”  
“这是你的药。”Tony把一小包东西抛到空中，被Peter用左手接住。  
“谢谢。”男孩礼貌的样子像对待陌生人，丝毫没有之前那么阳光。  
Tony想冲上去抓住他的胳膊使劲晃，让他恢复正常。  
“嗯，谢谢您这么费心，”Peter没起伏地平视男人方向，“我只是个实习生，请对我和对待其他人一样就好。”  
男人喉头动了动，只应了声嗯。  
“我们去唐宁街逛一圈吧。”Peter低头对MJ温柔地说。  
“你最好不要到处乱跑，”男人脸色冷下来，“免得连累别人陷入危险。”  
“是的，我知道了，”Peter一直低着头，“我们逛完就回去旅馆。”  
MJ对Tony笑着摆摆手，两人并肩转身前行。  
Tony拂袖而去，Peter则回头久久盯着他离开的方向，直到MJ呼唤。  
“抱歉，我们继续逛吧！”Peter抬头秒切成笑脸。  
“Peter，你的战衣为什么和在纽约不一样呢？”MJ平静地问。  
“那套上次损坏了，Mr.Stark又给我造了一套。”  
话一出口，Peter就意识到自己暴露了。  
“你果然就是Spider-Man。”MJ笑了起来，“我的直觉一向很灵验。”  
“是的，我是。”Peter望向前面某个方向，面有忧色，“恐怕今晚逛不成街了，我要去出任务了。”  
Peter从背包里掏出头套戴上，发射蛛丝荡上半空。  
“MJ你快回去，路上小心！”  
前面街区大厦十六层附近，渐渐高涨的火光及冲天的浓烟在刺耳的警报声中漫起一股不寻常。  
心里只有救人念头的Peter并没有想太多，荡进大厦高层扫描待救援人员。  
MJ还在原地，就见Tony折了回来，他留下句“快回去”就变身Iron Man飞向失火大厦。  
“接通伦敦市政，三架救援直升机正在接近中。已通知Spider-Man将人员向楼顶安置。”Friday汇报。  
这时，火光抖然大增，十五十六楼玻璃爆裂，人们的尖叫声起伏不断。  
一个巨大的火焰巨人在半空显出身形，正是前几天在美国引起山火的那怪物。  
“Peter，快离开那栋楼！”Tony紧急向Friday下达调集干冰和液氮的指令，打开和男孩的通讯。  
“这里有152人，我不能撤离。”Peter喘着粗气一口回绝。  
这该死的责任感！  
十七十八楼也接连爆炸。  
“我尽量为你争取时间⋯”Tony正打算去拖住火焰巨人，就听对面传来杂乱的惊呼：  
“Spider-Man！Are you ok？”  
“我没事，你们快上天台！”  
然后通讯被切断。  
想起男孩重伤未癒，Tony只能骂出一句脏话。  
Peter远去的绝决和化灰的画面在脑海不停交替回放，Tony的心在颤抖。  
“Fri，解锁17A。”Tony闭了闭眼，再睁开时只有坚决。  
对上火焰巨人，他左突右冲，试图转移它的注意力，不让它继续向上，即使被击中也迅速又冲上前去。  
Tony心里很乱。那件经过无数次改进，本寄希望于男孩主动退出Avengers，永远不想他穿上的17A。  
希望不在一起，就能摆脱那不幸定律⋯  
所谓超级英雄被诅咒的，随时准备失去一切的命运。  
在Tony心里，比起他的存在，所有问题都不是问题。  
果然是命中注定啊！那么，我赌上性命，也必保他平安！  
“Spider-Man！”  
楼顶传来尖叫声，Tony向那边望去一一  
火焰不知道什么时候分出一份，偷袭了楼顶，Peter为救人，从楼上摔下来，而Tony因为这一瞬间的分心，被后面火焰中纷纷掉落的大型家具砸中，坠入街道，就地掩埋。


End file.
